Mark McHenry
) (2373)]] Mark McHenry was a male, (mostly) human, Starfleet Officer who served in the late 24th century. He served as the conn officer aboard the USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) and the USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A). Family History and Early Life Mark's great grandmother was Carolyn Palamas, a Starfleet officer who served on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) under Captain James T. Kirk in 2267. Palamas was part of a landing party that encountered the Being who claimed to be the Greek God, Apollo. Palamas and Apollo had a brief relationship which left Palamas pregnant. Palamas sent her infant daughter, Athena to Earth to be raised by her sister. Palamas died soon after of celebium poisoning in 2369. McHenry was the first male descendant of Apollo, and the first to have any extraordinary abilities. He was born in the year 2340 to George and Sheila McHenry. Apollo's bretheren, who called themselves the "Beings", immediately sensed something special about him. The Being known as Artemis took an interest in McHenry and visted him on a regular basis, although only McHenry could see or hear her. When McHenry was eight, an incident with Artemis caused Mark's father to leave and never return. In later years, upon McHenry reaching puberty, McHenry and Artemis' relationship would become a physical one. McHenry angered Artimis in the year 2357 when he rejected her plan to make him an "ambassador" of sorts between the United Federation of Planets and the God-like Beings, choosing instead to join Starfleet Academy. McHenry barely escaped Artimis' wrath with his life. (''NF'' novel: Being Human) Starfleet Academy McHenry entered Starfleet Academy in the year 2357. McHenry's squad consisted of himself and cadets Soleta of Vulcan, Zak Kebron of Brikar, Tania Tobias of Earth, and Starfleets first Klingon recruit, cadet Worf. McHenry's heritage gave him an uncanny grasp of navigation and Stellar Cartography. In class, he would seem to be barely paying attention to the instructor, but would then be able to answer her complex questions right off the top of his head without the use of, indeed faster than, a computer. McHenry also had the ability to sense his whereabouts anywhere in the galaxy, without then use of instruments. He could also sense the slightest alteration of a ship's heading.(''TNG'' young adult novel: Starfleet Academy #1: Worf's First Adventure) :(It can be speculated that when McHenry and squad made their "journey" to Prometehus Station in Worf's First Adventure, that McHenry knew that they were really on a holo-deck, but chose not to draw attention to himself by mentioning it.) McHenry was part of the Starfleet team that travelled to the colony world of Dantar IV when the Federation/Klingon co-venture was experiencing problems. During the voyage to Dantar on the USS Repulse, several of the Repulse's officers, believing that McHenry's distant nature made him the perfect pidgeon, invited McHeny to sit in on a poker game. McHenry wiped the floor with them. (''TNG'' young adult novel: Starfleet Academy #2: Line of Fire) Starfleet Officer McHenry graduated from the Academy in 2361, and quickly gained a reputation as one of Starfleet's best, if most eccentric, pilots. In 2368, McHenry was part of a team attempting to design a new navigation system that would allow ships to travel along the event horizon of black holes and other singularities. Unfortunately, only McHenry with his godlike senses could successfully make the run. (NF No Limits short story: "Singularity") The Excalibur In 2373, McHenry was assigned to the USS Excalibur under Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. Also on board the Excaliber were Mark's Academy squad-mates Soleta and Zak Kebron. (''NF'' novel, Into the Void) Mark served as the Excalibur''s navigator until the vessels destruction in hte year 2376. When the ''Excalibur''s crew only had five minutes to evacuate the ship before its warp core breeched, McHenry used his powers to somehow slow down time, allowing all hands to reach escape pods. ([[Star Trek: New Frontier|''NF]] novels: Dark Allies, Being Human) Soon after, McHenry and Kebron were undercover on the planet Liten when they encountered the omnipotent being known as Q. To Kebron's shock, McHenry was able to resist Q's power. Q then hinted that McHenry wasn't what he seemed. The suspicious Kebron later inquired as to what Q meant, but McHenry denied everything, claiming that Q was simply messing with their minds. (NF: novel , Excalibur: Requiem) Return of the Beings Mark was serving on the Excalibur-A in late 2376 when the Beings returned. The Beings were offing their ambrosia, the source of their power, to any race that would offer them worship and attacking those that wouldn't. When McHenry refused to join them, Artemis attacked McHenry with a lightning-like energy-bolt, apparently killing him. In truth, McHenry was in stasis, his astral form unable to affect reality, and only visible to others with Godly powers. McHenry assisted the most powerful of the Beings, Woten, in imprisoning the Beings in another plane. The victory cost Woten his existence. Before he died (or discorporated), Woten transfered the inner essence of his powers to McHenry. McHenry then left the Excalibur to walk the stars and act as sentinel against the possible return of the Beings or any other trans-dimensional threat. (''NF'' novels: Being Human, Gods Above) McHenry, Mark McHenry, Mark McHenry, Mark McHenry, Mark McHenry, Mark